bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Katsumi Scarlet
| kanji = 勝美せんこう | romanji = | race =Lunar Deity/Reikon Kyuuban (Pure) | birthday = December 25 | age = Ageless (Early Twenties) | gender = Female | height = 5'6 | weight = 115lbs | eyes = Blood Red | hair = Sky Blue | bloodtype = | affiliation = Fushi Coven (Formerly) | occupation = Hunter Queen Mother of the Reikon Kyuuban Queen of the Reikon Kyuuban (Formerly) | team = | previous team = | partner = Hitotoki Itoshii (Servant) | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | education = Centuries of Education | status = Active | release = Blood Moon }} Katsumi Scarlet (勝美せんこう, literally meaning Victorious Beauty of the Scarlet) was an archaic and incredibly powerful Lunar Deity who formerly inhabited Eden, but was now known to reside within , , and the at various points and length in time. Borne from the will of Kami-sama, Katsumi gained prominence for being one of the first Lunar Deities to exist and turn away from their purpose, instead choosing to live out her own path. However, Katsumi was most famously known for being the foremost progenitor of two nocturnal races of creatures simply known as the Reikon Kyuuban and Presas, whom she granted varying traits and abilities similar to her own respectively. Gathering the Reikon Kyuuban, Presas, and Humans under her banner, Katsumi ultimately forged them into the all encompassing Fushi Coven, serving as the Civilization's Queen for countless millennia. With the aid of the chosen Elders, Katsumi effectively ruled the Human World up until she came into conflict with the burgeoning and technologically advanced Quincy, evidently culminating into the Holy War and fall of Elder Jiro Kamiko. The Fall of Jiro Kamiko and his numerous Followers eventually sparked a Civil War between the Reikon Kyuuban, which later became known as the Blood War. While she emerged victorious, Katsumi grew tired of constant conflict and was also burdened with the desire for a solitary lifestyle. Katsumi subsequently abdicated her throne to the Dark Council and the surviving Elders, on the pretense that she would rule once again upon returning. But prior to her eventual seclusion and hibernation, Katsumi bore witness to a short yet shocking conflict known as the Presas Rift, which ultimately resulted in the attempted genocide of the Presas. In later years, Katsumi's whereabouts fell into obscurity. However, there were reported incidents of interest that garnered attention from various historians, mostly in part of the clues that she purposely left behind, as if to tease her pursuers. Moreorless, she either partook or was connected to important events in history, having a hand in the Crusades of the High Middle Ages, the Discovery of the New World, American Revolution, etc. It wasn't until the dawn of the 21st century that Katsumi would return to the center stage of the world, intent on causing as much mischief and chaos before she disappears once again. Over the course of her long lifespan, Katsumi earned numerous titles, most notably Scarlet Demon of Night and Mother of the Moon Children Appearance Personality History Alternate History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Stats Relationships Quotes *(From the Book of Katsumi) "I ruled an empire once...It was one of the finest and grandest institutions anyone can hope to imagine! It was far greater than what the Humans can ever achieve! While their civilizations rose and crumbled to the ground, my Empire stood firmly in the shadows, ignoring the very tests of time itself. I ruled with an iron fist..but I also ruled with kindness and generosity. My people needed to be strong but they also needed a leader they can both fear and love! However, even with the amount of work and time I placed into creating an empire, everything must come to an unfortunate end. That revolution put a stop to everything I had worked for and brought us to our knees! Now, we are shadow of our former selves, forever fractured and unable to return to our true greatness, only to be Hunters." Notes Trivia *Katsumi had a disturbing tendency of licking her lips whenever excited, laughing hysterical glee, moaning in ecstasy at inappropriate times, and teasingly sticking out her tongue. The most prominent case of these actions were her various interactions with Kei Yume, much to his visible and vocal chagrin. *Throughout the course of Katsumi's entire lifetime, the woman gained a multiple amount of titles: Bloody Katsumi, Lunar God of Blood, Vampiric Blood God, Blood God of the Eternal Night, Second Mother of Monsters, and comically: Kami-sama's Delinquent Child and the S&M Queen Mother respectively. *It was often rumoured that Katsumi Scarlet had some form of relationship between her and the SS-class Arcus Daemon, Mammon, as the Queen Mother regularly made indirect comments about a "Lying Devil" and a "Greedy Bastard" respectively. The latter was proven to be true when Mammon revealed himself to be the "Father" (by proxy) of the Presas through a Diabolus Contract+Ritual with Katsumi Scarlet many centuries ago. *The overall theme of Katsumi Scarlet is Scarlet, as evidenced by her name and moniker. It also served as a reference to the character portrayal of her picture. Behind the Scenes * 's Official Theme Song is the Imperial March by John Williams and Requiem by Mozart, as selected by Another Poetic Spartan. *The appearance of Katsumi Scarlet is based on Remilia Scarlet, a character from the Touhou Project. *Rather than use her younger form, the writer opted for a more mature approach and choice of pictures to better fit the situation. References Literature References *''Victims, Aren't We All?'' (Canon)